prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Blacklist
Blacklist This list shows these countries where it's impossible to buy a local prepaid SIM card (for data) at the moment. This can be because of lack of technical infrastructure or legal reasons which prohibits the purchase of a SIM card for foreigners. As you see, this list is rather short: Cuba In Cuba there are still no data on their GSM network, not even GPRS. The only state-owned mobile provider "Cubacel" only has a kind of intra-net for emails in Cuba running. The only way to log on the internet for foreigners is to go to one of the major hotels or public WiFi hotspots. The situation may change with the easing of the embargo by the US in the coming years. Korea (North) The state-owned provider "koryolink" sells SIM cards to foreign visitors for their 3G network on 2100 MHz: a "Visitor Line" with 3 different packages on prepaid and a postpaid "Foreigner Line" for residents. Unfortunately, the Visitor Line has voice and text only, but no data. This can only be booked on the Foreigner Line at astronomical rates, but is inaccessible to short-time visitors. Peru '''(see here) Peru has adopted a very restrictive policy of giving access only to local citizens. Their IDs are now being verified biometrically for registration. This makes it impossible for visitors to activate a SIM card legally. But there is an open black market for pre-registered SIMs (for details see Peru). '''Transnistria (see Moldova) Transnistria is the only populated region in Europe without a 2G or 3G GSM coverage as the only provider "IDC" uses CDMA and EVDO only which is incompatible with GSM-devices. This situation may change as a 4G/LTE network on 800 MHz is being built, but not yet open for prepaid (for details see Moldova). Greylist This list shows these countries, where you should think twice of buying a local prepaid SIM card, as it may not be advisable under all circumstances. Because of procedures, legal barriers or technical restraints, you may be better off looking for alternatives like WiFi or an international roaming SIM. Azerbaijan Foreigners need a registration certificate (see here) in addition to their passport to buy a local SIM card. Furthermore, Azerbaijan has adopted a registration scheme of imported devices. Their IMEI codes need to be registered for AZN 5. After 30 days of non-compliance, your device will be blocked. China ('''see here)' Because of the "Great Firewall of China" a.k.a. censorship your internet can be severely restricted. Facebook, Twitter, many Google sites like Maps, Gmail or its search engine and many others are blocked. Furthermore, China is starting to clamp down on VPNs used to circumvent these blocks. '''India '(see here) India has a very unforeseeable policy of registration which can take a few hours but also more than a week. So you'll never know, when you will actually be connected to the network after having purchased a new SIM card. Japan '''(see here) Japan is one of the few countries with no 2G/GSM network and much of its 3G is on very own frequencies. Furthermore, it bans the purchase of voice SIM cards to travelers by law. But you can still buy data SIMs or rent a device or SIM card at many rental agencies. '''Korea (South) '(see here) South Korea is another country with no 2G/GSM networks. 3G and 4G/LTE is on usual frequencies, but legal restrictions ban the purchase of SIM cards if you have not been in the country for 3 weekdays. Online preorder, rental agencies and a good WIFI network can give alternatives. '''Palestine '(see here) The Palestine Territories have their own networks, but are restricted to 2G and data up to EDGE speed only. This is due to the refusal of Israel to grant 3G spectrum to Palestine operators. You may use Israeli providers instead. '''Tajikistan It seems to be prohibited in this country to buy a prepaid SIM card without holding a Tajik ID. This does not mean that it's impossible for foreigners, but officially banned. Some users have purchased a SIM card as result of a 'private agreement' between seller and buyer. 'Turkey '(see here) Turkey has implemented a scheme of paying a TL115 tax for all imported devices to be used on a local SIM card. This is added by a whitelist registration system of IMEI numbers. If you don't follow the rules, your device will be blocked after a few months. So it only bothers you if you want to stay longer or keep your SIM for another visit. Back to main page